


Sashimi

by yeaka



Series: Neon Tetra [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis passes step one of caring for a cat. (Aka calling Ignis.)





	Sashimi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same AU as some other ficlets wherein hybrid cat!Prom is Noctis’ pet from Niflheim, but it’s stand-alone and you don’t need to read them for this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Despite the triangular ears that keep twitching atop his head and the long tail draped over Noctis’ thigh, Prompto seems just as intelligent as any human. Better, even—he picks up King’s Knight a lot faster than Noctis’ father did the one time he insisted they have some ‘quality bonding time.’ The only trouble is that he’ll need his own phone—taking turns just isn’t the same. Noctis files away a mental note to have Ignis pick one up some time. Prompto treats Noctis’ phone at first with reverence, then gets lost in mashing buttons.

Lounging on the couch in the sitting room, Noctis has his feet up on the coffee table, Prompto curled up against his side, knees folded over his legs and head in the crux of his shoulder—Prompto’s yellow hair keeps tickling Noctis’ chin, and it’s worse when his ears perk every time he gains a level. He practically vibrates with his efforts to keep up with the game. Noctis keeps meaning to watch the tiny screen—to give Prompto pointers or even make a jovial taunt when he fails—but instead, Noctis’ gaze keeps drifting over Prompto’s subtle freckles and the occasional flick of Prompto’s trim tail. 

Then Prompto suffers a game over and actually _whines_ , head tilting back against Noctis’ chest as he arches forward, his eyes screwed up in defeat. He’s the most expressive person Noctis has ever seen. It’s a stark contrast to his own preference, but strangely enough, it doesn’t annoy him. 

That’s probably because Prompto’s so darn _cute_. He pouts as he hands the phone back, big blue eyes almost watery around the edges. Noctis has the horrible, inexplicable urge to offer comfort.

But Noctis resists for the sake of his dignity, and he takes the phone back. Before he can start a new game, his stomach rumbles. He clicks out of the game screen on instict, automatically seeking out Ignis’ number. As he plucks it from the recent contacts (where it always is,) he announces, “Time to order some food—what do you want?”

Prompto just looks at him, body surging back to life as though the defeat never happened. He asks with genuine surprise, “I can _pick_?”

Noctis _almost_ looks at him funny. With how well they fit together in Noctis’ royal lounge, it’s easy to forget that Prompto actually came from Niflheim—from a mad scientist’s cruel clutches, hence the cat-like parts of him. Remembering the look on Prompto’s face when Cor first brought him in, still a tentative prisoner from a recent raid, Noctis answers with a gentler, “Sure.”

Prompto smiles happily at him one second, then frowns thoughtfully the next. “Huh, I only got weird grey stuff before—I wasn’t allowed to eat what the others did...”

“Well, you can now.”

Noctis has barely gotten the words out when Prompto suddenly bursts, “Fish!” And he straightens up to look Noctis right in the eye, grinning like a not-so-proverbial cat with cream. Noctis actually has to look away, because he thinks he might be blushing. He wonders vaguely if there’s such a thing as being _too_ cute.

And to make it worse, that one word is spiraling Noctis off into a fit of fantasies, because he hasn’t gone fishing in _forever_. Ignis and Gladio never care about it as much as him (and that one time Regis did it felt so _forced_ ,) but he can easily imagine Prompto sitting on the edge of the pier, swiping nearby game while Noctis casts deeper. 

They’ll have to do that sometime. Definitely. In the meantime, Noctis asks, “What kind of fish?”

“Kind?”

“How do you want it prepared?”

“Uhh...”

Noctis starts dialing. Ignis answers in a heartbeat, just as usual, and Noctis brings the phone up to his mouth to ask, “What do cats eat?”

Ignis immediately quips, _“Cat food.”_

Noctis dryly faux-laughs, “Hah hah.” Then asks, “Can you make some cat food, something with fish?”

 _“This is for your new... ‘pet’?”_ Ignis asks, just the slightest hesitation around the last word. As though Noctis would order cat food for any other reason.

He still confirms, “Yeah, it’s for Prom.” And he doesn’t miss the way Prompto perks up at the nickname, even going so far as to purr and rub the top of his blond head against Noctis’ jaw. Noctis playfully bats him away.

_“Should I include some human food in that order?”_

Noctis grunts, “Yeah,” and hangs up right after, because Ignis knows what he likes, and it’s hard to concentrate with Prompto squirming against him. Prompto may as well be a puppy for how much attention he demands, but then, it’s not like Noctis has known many cats, and most of Prompto is still _human_. Clearly, he was touch-starved in his previous circumstances.

Somehow, despite Noctis’ usual aversion to people in general, he doesn’t mind with Prompto. Prompto doesn’t seem to want to cuddle with Noctis because he’s a _prince_ , just because he’s the one petting him, like any other master or friend.

Noctis realizes belatedly that he _is_ petting Prompto, and Prompto’s purring again like this is all he’s ever wanted. He sighs dreamily, “You’re the _best_ , Noct.”

Flushing deeper, Noctis mutters, “Don’t be ridiculous,” and starts King’s Knight up again.


End file.
